The OC Factor
by SlushiedSongstress
Summary: Calling all gleeks! Submit an original character for the show and see if they get featured in a story! Details inside!
1. DETAILS AND AUDITIONS

**THE OC FACTOR**

Calling all gleeks! Got an original character in mind for _Glee? _I am searching for a character to place in a Season 3-centric fic. If you believe your character has enough originality to win this spot, please message me in the review section with the following details:

**Name**

**Age/Gender**

**Appearance (be inventive!)**

**Friends/Foes**

**Introduction to McKinley (how do we meet this character at the beginning of the year?)**

**Audition song (w/ a link to song preferred, please!)**

**Ethnicity**

**Vocal Range**

**Relationships w/other members (detailed, please, so they are easier to write and portray in the story!)**

**Storylines/Arc (not AU, has to fit in with canon. What members are involved? Maybe character has a personal issue? What episode(s) would this arc/storyline take place in?)**

I will round up my top 5 and then, if you have been picked, please state why you believe your character should be in the story. I will then decide on the final winner and they will get their own story!

Also, please submit a pic of the actor/actress who you think best represents the character!

Good luck! I will soon submit a chapter with my top 5.

~SlushiedSongstress ;)


	2. MY OC EXAMPLE

**Hey guys! I thought you guys might want to take a peek at my own OC. I am still accepting submissions though! This is just to up interest and it's kind of like an example:**

**Name: Chloe Montgomery**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Small, petite and has brown curly hair, which is often hanging to her shoulders. It is also wavy, but sometimes she plaits it. Has sweet brown eyes which are absolutely full of innocence and love.**

**Personality wise, like Rory, she is sometimes too naïve, but she loves her friends to death and would pretty much die for them.**

**Friends: Most of New Directions, with the exception of Mercedes since Asian F. Is incredibly close to Kurt & Blaine and is extremely protective of them after learning of the smear campaign against Sue in Mash Off involving Santana.**

**Foes: Sebastian, who she hates with a passion, and Mercedes, who she holds a grudge against. Harbours a hatred for the WMHS hockey team.**

**Introduction to McKinley: Similar to Rory, Chloe is in awe of the glee club when she arrives as a freshman from the UK, having seen the video of Nationals online. She is taken under the wing of Kurt and soon meets the rest of the club.**

**Audition song: "Somewhere A Star Shines For Everyone" - Charlotte Church (from the animated British classic The Bear) - .com/watch?v=I1ZyZE1M6NQ&feature=related**

**Ethnicity: British**

**Vocal Range: Can reach quite high notes, but is not quite a soprano. Song is what I imagine her voice to sound like, especially at 1:10 in the video.**

**Relationships: Kurt and Blaine are her role models. She aspires to be like them and also has a crush on Blaine, prompting her to dislike Sebastian strongly. However, she has no motives to break them up and would never do anything to hurt them. Is quite close to other members of New Directions but is quite reserved and cold when Finn talks to her due to his hatred of Blaine and disrespect towards other group members (Santana).**

**Storylines/Arc: Finds herself in trouble when her divorced father attempts to regain custody and she is caught in the middle of the battle. Seeks solace with Kurt and Blaine during this time. Set during 3x08 and before 3x09.**

**I kind of imagine her like Hailee Steinfeld: **

**Hopefully the link works!**

**~SlushiedSongstress.**


	3. DRUMROLLANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys! So I actually had a think about it and I've decided to just go ahead and select a winner. Yeah I know, kinda bending my own rules, so I made up another. :) Drumroll please …

Okay, so I've decided there are going to be places (first, second, third) and I'm going to award the second and third places with a cameo! Because, to be honest, I really want to write the story NOW! So, here goes.

**3rd Place – Ella Belluchi – submitted by yourestupidish01**

**Notes: A character who is diverse and bizarrely reminded me of Santana. Really like her audition song on the whole because it is so happy and bubbly. Really amazing and incredible physical description!**

**2nd Place – Alex Dayford – submitted by Dogluvertoo**

**Notes: Wow, this character just blew me away. Kind of reminiscent of a female Puck and sounds like a badass! Her storyline was really moving too. I will make sure to write a part for her!**

**And . . .**

**1st Place – Nina Ribbon – submitted by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro**

**Notes: Such a brilliant storyline. I had a daydream about this character and she just seemed so true in self and when I googled who she's supposed to look like, I was shocked because she looked so much like what I had pictured reading the submission!**

**So, that's it! And don't kill me coz I changed the rules! You guys have been amazing, thank you!**

**~SlushiedSongstress!**


End file.
